


From Enemies to Allies

by resonatingkitty



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean and Luke bonding, M/M, Other, established relationship between Dean and Bray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Harper despises Dean Ambrose. That's never been a secret. He cannot see what Bray sees in Dean and thinks of Dean as nothing but a gutter rat. But what if something happens that changes Luke's views on Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Enemies to Allies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoxFirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/gifts).



> So I am domestic!wybrose trash. 
> 
> I am also trash for Dean slowly bonding with the other members of the Wyatt Family over time, earning their respect or finding things that they have in common to build up a bond. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“This is fucking ridiculous.” Dean huffs from the passenger seat of the truck he’s currently sitting in. “Told you I didn’t fucking want to go.” 

The only response he gets for his complaining is a glare from the driver seat. Where Luke Harper was seated. 

Dean was staying at the compound for the weekend but Bray, Erick, and Braun all had to leave for a house show. Ironically himself and Luke had been given the weekend off. Goody for him because he was left with tall, dark, and brooding over here. 

They were currently on their way to Dean’s description of hell on earth - if he had to describe it then that’s what he’d call it even though he’d personally never been to hell. It was a little hick bar out in the middle of the fucking woods that Luke like to frequent every Saturday night if he was able to. Tonight was no different. No matter how many times Dean had said he didn’t want to go, Luke had paid no mind to him. Luke had just grabbed him by his collar, drawing him close and growling “My plans are not about to be ruined because I’m left here to babysit some gutter rat trash. Bray may be fond of you, though I really can’t imagine what he sees in someone as useless as you, and you may be here and remain here because he wishes it. But I am not Bray and I for one couldn’t careless about you or your happiness. In fact, if you were lying dying on the floor, bleeding to death, I would watch you die.” Those eyes, usually wide and watchful, had been narrowed in hate, “Now shut your mouth and get in the damn truck.” Dean had been shoved back roughly then, right into the passenger side door of the truck. While Luke walked to the driver side. 

Dean had begrudgingly gotten in the truck but he hadn’t stopped his mumbles of complaint. 

It was starting to get on Luke’s nerves, the blond’s mouth. He wanted nothing more that to rear back and connect his fist to that stubbled jaw in hopes to shatter it just so the man would shut up. He refrained though. No one laid a hand on Dean. Bray’s orders. Strict orders. Orders that Luke did not want to break. 

Finally, _finally_ , the bar came into view. Luke let out a sigh of relief after he pulled into a empty parking lot and switched the truck off. Get inside. Get Dean somewhere where he hopefully would get himself killed and get to relaxing. That was the idea. The plan. 

“I want a fucking corner booth,” Dean seemed to have the same idea, about staying away from everyone. He opens the passenger side door and slides out, mirroring Luke’s own action. “Hey you here me you bearded fuck? Got too much hair in your ears or something?” 

Luke shoots Dean a death glare from across the truck bed and has hold himself back from clotheslining the blond right on the spot when he shoots Luke the most obnoxious shit eating grin he could muster. Luke shook his head. He really didn’t know what Bray saw in the fucker. 

Luke lead the way inside and, as Dean had requested, found them a corner booth. He all but shoves Dean into it, ignoring the curse words that are thrown his way from the dirty blond as he does so. 

“Stay.” He issues the order, towering over Dean, threateningly. 

On anyone else, it would have had an effect. Dean just bared his teeth up at him, rebellion clear on his face. Making it clear he had no intentions of doing what Luke told him. 

Luke sighs, catching sight of a waitress and waving her over, “Get him a beer. Anything he wants.” Luke pauses before saying, through gritted teeth, “Put it on my tab.”

Dean perks up upon hearing that. His eyes change to glee and he grins. 

Luke has a feeling that he’s made a mistake but if it keeps Dean seated there then it’s a sacrifice that he’s willing to make. He leaves the waitress to Dean, whose ordering his drinks, and goes to the bar to get his own. 

For the first hour, as the bar isn’t that busy, Luke sits with Dean at the booth. He pointedly ignore the man sitting across from him and just watches as more people pour into the place. His foot tapping along with the country music that was playing from the juke box. He’s surprised that Dean wasn’t try to bug him just to get on his nerves. He chances a glance at the dirty blond to find him drinking his own beer - the third or fourth one - and watching the people come in too. Seemed like people watching was something Dean enjoyed as well. 

The bar got steadily busier over the next thirty minutes. There was a crowd of people now. Luke drained his beer and began to slide out his booth to get another. 

Dean glanced up briefly from where he’d been looking at his phone, watches as Luke walks away back to the counter. He snorts before returning his attention back to his phone. He glares at the screen. No service. If course this place would have shity phone service. They were in the middle of the fucking woods. 

A crashing sound is what causes him to snap his head up. His eyes widen. Luke was lying on top of the pool table, having been slammed there by one of three biker looking goons. It must have been the alcohol that was making him act but Dean finds himself out the booth and lunging for the biker goon that had slammed Luke. He manages to get the guy down, starts wailing on his face and head. Momentarily forgets about the other two goons and that costs him. A bottle is smashed over his head and his whole world goes dark for a moment. He feels himself being shoved to the floor. 

Luke gets his breath and gets up right in time to see the bottle as it’s coming down right across Dean’s skull. He watched, wide eyed as Dean slumps to the floor. Anger boils through him and it’s all a blur after that but when he gains his bearings, all three of the goons are on the floor in front of him. They aren’t out but they’re dazed from the blows they’ve taken. He glances over his shoulder to where Dean in on his hands and knees, trying to get back to his feet. He figures the man is just winded. 

“You fucking hick” 

Luke turns his attention back to the goons. They’ve gotten to their feet, turned to face him. The sound of a shotgun being cocked freezes them all. 

The bartender has the sawed off double barreled weapon on his hand, has it pointed at the goons. 

“We ain’t aimed at causin trouble ‘round here boys,” he says, pointing at the door with the barrel of the gun before pointing it back at the three goons, “Y’all get up on outta here and don’t come back ya hear. If ya do this ol big bertha here is gonna fill ya asses with lead.” 

The men leave, hurriedly. Luke relaxes, gives the bartender a nod of thanks, before turning around back to Dean. The dirty blond still hadn’t gotten to his feet and Luke rolls his eyes. Was Dean seriously doing this? Or had the man had so much to drink that he couldn’t stand? It didn’t matter. Luke was ready to go. Wanted to get back home. He walks over, says harshly, “Get to your feet rat. We’re leaving as soon as I pay my tab.” 

He hears a huff of laughter from Dean before the man is mumbling out, “Fucking impatient bastard,” before he collapses on the floor. 

Luke lets out a frustrated sigh. He bends down, intending on just grabbing Dean by the collar and dragging him to the truck and throwing him in. He freezes when he notices how dark Dean’s normally light hair had before. Curious, he places his hand in the curls and pulls back to find his fingers coated with blood. Panic - something Luke hadn’t felt in a long time - surges through him. No. No. No! 

\--  
It’s Sunday morning when Bray and company are pulling down the final road that lead to the compound. Bray was more than happy to be back. He’s had images of Dean all sprawled out in his bed, waiting for him, in his head all night. He has all the intentions of making those images into reality for the rest of today before they had to leave out for Raw Monday morning. 

His eagerness is obvious but he couldn’t care less. 

The compound comes into view and Bray wastes no time in throwing the truck in park and switching it off. He expected to see Dean waiting for him, leant up against one of the posts on the porch like he always did when Bray returned from a house show, but Dean wasn’t there and Bray was surprised. Instead, Luke stood on the steps, his gaze lowered. 

Bray started across the clearing. Luke meets him, halfway across. 

“Bray,” Luke falls to his knees. He looks up into Bray’s confused, questioning gaze. “Forgive me.” 

“For what?” Bray asks, suddenly he has a bad feeling twisting in the pit of his stomach. He knows he’s not going to like what his second in command is about to say. 

“Your bedroom.” Luke says, pointing to the cabin, “Dean. I’m sorry Bray, please forgive me.” 

Bray’s in the cabin in an instant. He slams the doors open, hurries down the hall to his room. He pushes his door open and freezes in the door. His eyes widen. Lying on the bed, his head wrapped in bandages, was Dean. 

“Darlin’” it’s a whisper, broken. Bray’s at the bedside, his hand closing over Dean’s own. The man’s breathing is even, rhythmatic. He was sleeping. Bray let out a sigh, relief washing over him. 

That relief turns to pure hot, roaring rage though when he heard the familiar thud of the boots on the hardwood floor. Luke is easing into the room, face still wearing that sorrowful look, when Bray swirls around, letting out a snarl, “ **What happened?!** ” 

“There were some goons at the bar and he -” Luke starts to explain but doesn’t get very far before Bray is yelling. Yelling - something that Bray never does, but he’s doing it now and it scares Luke. 

“The BAR! I told you specifically not to take him to the bar!” Bray’s eyes are burning with rage as he advances toward Luke, who retreats. He gets Luke backed into one of the corners of the room. Watches as the six foot five man shrinks and shrivels under his rage. It would have filled him with joy had it not been for the circumstance. “Did I not tell you to take him to that bar?” 

Luke nods, immediately. Swallowing nervously. 

“Answer me!” It’s a growl followed by a sharp slap to Luke’s face. 

“Yes Bray. Yes you did,” Luke ignores the sting in his cheek, focuses his attention fully on Bray, trying not to flinch at the intensity of the glare he’s being given. 

“They why did you defy me? You of all people. I never expected you to defy me Luke.” 

“I’m sorry.”  
“You will be.” It’s a promise that sends a cold chill through Luke. 

“Fucking leave him alone,” 

Dean’s voice has both Bray and Luke snapping their heads in the direction of the bed. Dean’s sitting up on it, holding his head in his hand. 

“And stop fucking yelling. My head hurts worse enough.” 

Bray’s beside him in an instant, wrapping an arm around Dean’s waist. He tilts Dean’s face up, eyes worriedly skimming the blond’s face. “My precious little lamb,” Bray sighs out, burying his face in the junction between Dean’s neck and shoulder as he pulls Dean against him. 

“Thank god,” Luke mumbles out, moving to push himself off the wall he’d huddled against. Apparently his words were not welcomed as Bray’s attention is back on him and his leader is sliding back off the bed with a growl. 

Bray’s halfway across the room, the promise of destruction flashing in his eyes, when he’s stopped by Dean planting himself fully in between himself and Luke. Stopping Bray from doing whatever he intended to do. 

It’s a shock to both Luke and Bray, possibly more so Luke as he doesn’t understand why Dean would defend him after all that he has said to the dirty blond. Yet here Dean is, coolly holding Bray’s intense gaze. 

“Leave him alone Bray,”

“Darlin’ he-” 

“Saved my fucking life. You going to punish him for that?” Bray blinks in surprise, looks momentarily thrown off. Even Luke’s own eyes widen slightly. 

“He did what?” Bray asked, glancing at Luke over Dean’s shoulder before focusing his attention back on Dean. 

“Yeah yeah I know you told him not to take me to that bar and all but you know how I like bars and I like alcohol,” Dean grins, acting sheepish as he reaches back to rub the back of his neck, “I kind of kept pestering him until he agreed to take me. It was my idea. Swear.” 

Luke’s mouth is hanging open as he stares at the back of Dean’s head. Was Dean lying to Bray in order to get him out of trouble? He couldn’t believe his own ears. Surely this was some sort of dream? 

“It was your idea?” Bray didn’t sound convinced either. He wasn’t that easily fooled. 

Dean’s nodding though, taking a step forward to place his hand Bray’s tattooed arm. “Yeah. It was pretty boring, uneventful. We were drinking and it wasn’t all that bad. And we were uh just getting ready to come back to the compound but these biker goons started running their mouths and I sort of called them some choice names and one of them ended up decking me over the head with a bottle. If it hadn’t been for Luke stepping in and saving my tail, they’d probably still be beating me.” 

Dean’s pressed up against Bray now. Has his arms wrapped around Bray’s neck. 

Bray’s still staring at Dean but Luke can’t read the expression on his face. It’s blank as if Bray was trying to make a decision on what to do. This time Luke stays quiet, almost holding his breath in hope. 

After a short while, Bray lets out a sigh and gives a nod. “I see,” He says, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist, holding the dirty blond against him and dropping a kiss to his forehead. He looks at Luke again, his gaze normal, no longer angry, “Then I suppose I owe you an apology and a thank you for protecting my little lamb.”

“Anything for you Bray,” Luke says immediately, means every word. 

“But I will say this, to the both of you,” Bray looks between Dean and Luke, “Luke you are not to take him to that bar again, I don’t care how pestering he gets.” Luke nods, “Darlin’ you hear me?” 

“Oh I hear ya,” Dean grins cheekily, teasing, “don’t mean I’m going to listen.” 

Bray sighs again, pulls reluctantly away from Dean. “I need to get my things from the truck.” He says, “I’ll just be a moment.” 

Luke lets out the breath he’s been holding when Bray leaves the room. He stands back to his full height, looking at Dean when the blond turns around to grin at him. 

“Why?” The word tumbles from his mouth before he can stop it. 

Dean blinks, looking momentarily confused before he’s shrugging giving the simple yet not so simple answer of “Why not?” 

Luke doesn’t understand why Dean would do what he just did. Luke isn’t sure he ever will. But Luke does know one thing, what he thought of Dean Ambrose before isn’t what he thinks of him now. He finds himself giving Dean a smile, something that he’s never done before, and saying two words that he never thought he’d even say to Dean. 

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also as a note, the next part of The Lunatic Fringe and Suplex City is in the works and should be up very soon. I apologize for the delay as I've had problems in the flow of the story but I think I have it sorted now. 
> 
> Cheers~


End file.
